1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light distributor for a lighting device, comprising two strips parallel to one another, lamellae arranged between said strips, connected to them and transverse to them, and holes present between said lamellae. Light distributors of this type are also referred to as reflector grids in practice.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A lighting device having at least one such light distributor may consist, for example, of a light, such as a ceiling light fastened directly and firmly to the ceiling, or a pendant, built-in, standard or wall light, which has an artificial light source having at least one electric lamp, for example at least one straight, tubular and/or U-shaped fluorescent lamp. The lighting device may, however, also be in the form of a luminous-band lighting device which has a rail and at least one row of lamps which follow one another along said rail and, for example, in turn consist of tubular and/or U-shaped fluorescent lamps. The lighting device is provided in particular for use in a room, for example a large office, in which at least one person works at a screen.
Known light distributors of this type have two strips, each consisting of a longitudinal wall, and a large number of lamella, each strip and each lamella consisting of a separate sheet-metal part. The strips have at least one hole for each lamella. In each of the two strips, each lamella has at least one fastening section which passes through a hole in the relevant strip and is fastened there by being bent over or locked on the strip. These known light distributors have the disadvantage that a large number of separate parts has to be produced for each light distributor. Furthermore, however, lamellae have to be arranged at the intended position between the two strips and then fastened to the strips. The production of the strips and lamellae and the assembly of these to give a light distributor are therefore complicated and expensive.
US 2001/0 048 599 A1 and the corresponding EP 1 154 200 A2 disclose light distributors having an extensive, flat or slightly curved main section which has a number of round holes and, for each of these, a projecting collar completely enclosing the hole and tapering toward the light source. These light distributors can be produced with a small height and have already proven useful but have the disadvantage that the extensive main section between the round holes and collars still has relatively large regions opaque to light. This reduces the proportion of light radiated by the lamp or the lamps of the light source directly through the holes of the light distributor, based on the total light radiated from the light source to the light distributor.
It is an object of the invention to provide a light distributor which overcomes the disadvantages of the known light distributors. The light distributor should in particular be capable of being produced economically and should have light passages which occupy as large a part as possible of the total area of the light distributor section having light passages, so that a large proportion of the light radiated by the light source to this section of the light distributor can be radiated through the light passages.
This object is achieved according to the invention by a light distributor for a lighting device comprising at least one row of lamellae which is arranged between two strips parallel to one another and each of which has two end lamellae each arranged at one end of said row and inner lamellae arranged between said end lamellae, the strips and lamellae together consisting of a single sheet-metal piece, each lamella having a web associated with the two strips and at least each inner lamella having two limbs which are opposite one another, are associated with the web of the relevant lamella and are at least one of angled and curved away from the web.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a lighting device comprising at least one light distributor of the above-mentioned type, the lighting device having at least one lamp holder for holding at least one electric lamp of a light source in such a way that the light source radiates through the light distributor during operation.
According to still another object of the invention, a method for the production of a light distributor of the above-mentioned type is provided, in which a flat sheet-metal piece having incisions and/or holes is provided for bounding, for each limb, two lateral limb edges facing away from one another and an end limb edge, the limbs bounded thereby being angled relative to the webs.